Matt
Matt, labeled The Football Player. competed on Total Drama Isle and Total Drama Vegas . Chapter Guide: Total Drama Isle Chapter 1- He was put on The Quick Cats. His team lost, and he voted off Nicholas Chapter 2- He formed an alliance with Camron and Chris. His team lost and voted Nicholas. Chapter 3- He pulled a prank on Nicholas and voted him as the least important person. His team won Chapter 4- He said he would do basketball tricks for the talent show, but read Nicholas' journal. He got 10/10, but his team lost. He voted Nicholas Chapter 5- He argues with Alan. His team wins Chapter 6- His team wins Chapter 7: His team loses and he votes out Maria Chapter 8- When he was asked who he whoud have voted out yesterday Chris or Cameron he said Chris but was caught lieing. He was also horrified when Maria revealed she had a crush on him. His team lost and voted he for Maria. Chapter 9- Samantha joined Matt and Camerons allience. His team won Chapter 10- His team wins Chapter 11- For the dance, he is paired with Gwenyth. His team wins Chapter 12- When he was bowling he got a strike. His team won Chapter 13- He was very concerned when Samantha fainted during the challenge. He voted for Alan Chapter 14- Matt was eliminated in the first round. Later in the confessional he said he missed Samantha. He voted for Ashley but Camron was eliminated instead. Chapter 15- While running from the killer Matt formed an Allience with Scott. He was not captured and voted for Alan. Chapter 16- When Matt and Scott were lost in the woods they accidently found Romans cabin and lost the challenge. He voted for BJ and became angry at Nelly when she revealed her allience. Chapter 17- When Cayla and Nelly sat next to him at the table, he scooted away. He hid from Lizzy under Gwenyth's bed during the challenge, but was caught. He voted Cayla out. Chapter 18- He wasn't seen much. The losers voted and he earned one vote. Chapter 19- He didn't like that Gwenyth became mean. He sang the Goofy Goober song, which put the judges in shock. He confronted Gwenyth after Ashley yelled at her. Matt lost. Reunion- He played basketball with Camron and Chris against Cayla, Lizzy, and Samantha. When it was down to the last minute, Maria cheered for him and he tripped, making the girls win. He was the most popular character, so he got the first spot on season two. Chapter Guide: Total Drama Vegas In "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas," Matt walks off the shuttle and corrects Samantha about what Camron meant when he said "Vegas is cool." He complained with everyone else about the challenge, and teamed up with Camron and Chris. Camron quickly gets eliminated, Matt and Chris run out of the motel screaming, to be mocked by a kid. The two sit on a bench to run into Cayla and Lizzy. After Lizzy talked, he, Cayla ,and Chris run away screaming, again to be mocked by the child. They run to the Venetian to find out they are staying there. He takes the right path and wins the challenge. He was able to choose the penthouse, and chose the one with more stuff. Alliances Total Drama Isle Guy's Alliance *'Leaders:' Matt, Camron, and Chris *Samantha Good Guy's Alliance *Scott *Matt Trivia *Matt's edit was used from Kenzen's Blank Project *Matt is an edit of Ezekiel *Even though he is labeled The Football Player, he plays basketball and shows no sign of football. *Both of Matt's alliances originally had guys, as Samantha joined his first alliance shortly after Chris' elimination. Category:Total Drama Isle